1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for executing and displaying information regarding applications operating in different modes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, the mobile terminal tends to be used for a business need as well as a personal need. However, a mobile terminal according to a related art fails in providing an environment in which the mobile terminal can be separately used for the purpose of the personal need or the business need.